1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multimedia content, and more specifically to configuring multimedia content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Large amounts of visual multimedia content are available to users. Some of this content is intended to be viewed through a virtual environment. Similarly, some content comprises images and/or frames that if it were fully displayed extend beyond a user's current field of view. The user often must change a position and/or orientation of her field of view in order to view other areas of a frame that extends beyond the users field of view.